


Happy Birthday, My Prince

by apocalypto_12



Category: The Late Night Crew
Genre: Birthday Fluff, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Polyamory | Mentioned, should make a sequel but bleh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-12 09:45:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7097452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apocalypto_12/pseuds/apocalypto_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cry is 27 holy shit<br/>Uhm cry and Russ talk on the phone, that's my summary</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, My Prince

Cry rarely stayed up at night in deep thought, and when he did, he usually had Russ or Cheyenne to talk to next to him. Tonight was the night he had no one to snuggle and talk to.

 

He cried.

 

Cry 'cried' because he never felt so alone.

He decided to take a trip and visit Felix, just to platonically hang out. Cry would SO go wake up Pewds if Marzia didn't sleep in the same household as him, for they would make so much PLATONIC noises it could wake up their entire side of the Earth. 

 

Cry continued to lay there in the guest room, letting the tears soak into the pillow.

Why cry now? He turned twenty-seven tonight as well (in a few minutes), which means his mother might call and wish him a happy birthday.... Which she never does.

This has nothing to do with anything, just Cry getting stuff off his mind so he can drain it enough to sleep.

Is that possible?

Cry is shrugging in his head.

He hears a vibration and a gasp from the other side of the wall.

Are you fucking serious?

 **OF ALL NIGHTS**?

But Cry keeps his cool.

A kinky couple in the next bedroom next door to the guest room, where Cry was at, will not ruin his _depressssssssssssssing thoughts_.

Suddenly, there's a slam against the wall and Cry's bed shakes a bit.

Fucking-

 

Okay. It's okay. 

Then another comes.

And another.

And another.

Then suddenly it's just a frenzy of slams and soft drowned out moans coming from the other room. 

Cry growls and scratches his beard, rolling over to check the time.

**'12:06am'**

Well fuck.

'Happy birthday dear meeeee' Cry sang in his head.

 

Cry grabs the blanket he was under and also his pillow, moving to the end of the room. He grabs his mask off the door and opens it slowly. 

 

They even have their fucking door open! Cry mumbles something in Italian, probably swears, and goes out to the living room.

  "Ooooh FUCK!!!! FUCK ME HARDER!!" Cry hears his male friend scream. 

Cry wonders how wonky his friend will be walking tomorrow, and how much power in her soul Marzia has to shake his bed through the walls. Cry checks Felix's drawers, where were they hiding a vibrator and a strap-on, up Felix's ass?

Probably.

The walls are actually pretty fuckin' paper thin. 

 

The two pugs' collars shake as they come to greet Cry. They bend down in a play position, bouncing up at Cry's shins excitedly. "Not now.." Cry mumbles, dropping onto the oversized couch.  The dogs follow, jumping up and laying anywhere near Cry.

He drops his mask onto the other side of the oversized tannish couch and faces the back of it. His hand travels into the pillowcase of the pillow he brought and grabs his phone, pulling it out swiftly.

Cry dials Cheyenne's number first, looking at the picture he'd set for her. It was both of them sticking their tongues out. Cheyenne was doing the peace sign while Cry was holing up his middle finger. Her hair was in a pony tail with her bangs swept away to a side, while Cry was just Cry. The phone didn't even ring, it just went straight to voicemail. "Hey, I didn't answer the phone for a good reason. Either I'm sleeping or I just don't give a damn. Anyways, call later. Bye bye." Cry groaned, leaving a short message, "I miss you, babe. When I get home, I better some massive amount of cuddling. Felix is noisy at night, and not because of me. I can't sleep, help. See you." Yes, that was considered short for Cry. Cry hung up and laid there for a bit, having Maya crawl upon his stomach. She licked his free hand, which he proceeded to pet her with. Edgar whined by his side and pawed at him. Cry sat up and gave somnolent affection to the pugs. After a while, Cry's new children fell asleep on his abdomen. Cry grabbed his phone cautiously and glared at his phone, the light practically blinding him. He saw that he, apparently, ignored a couple texts from Russ.

_ARE U UP_

_HEY_

_WAKE UP_

 

Cry sighed and smiled. He wondered what time it was over there. Is Russ even still up? These texts were from about three hours ago.

 

_**I'M UP** _

 

Not even thirty seconds later, he gets a reply.

 

_WHY ARENT U SLEEPING MY MUNCHKIN BUNCHKIN_

 

**_Oh god please don't call me that_ **

 

_ILL CALL U WHATEVER I WANT, MY MAGNIFICENT GUZZLER BUCKET_

 

**_Eww it got worse_ **

 

_Only for u, boo ;)_

 

_Anyways, why are u still awake? Isnt it like 4 in the mrng over there_

 

**_You can't spell for shit, and it's 3:33am currently_ **

 

_Oh well shit its only 8 here. 8:33- welp now it's 8:34pm._

 

With no reply, Cry put his phone down. He wanted to roll over onto his belly and sleep more comfortably, but he didn't dare disturb the playful pups. He was surprised they had slept through all the noise happening in the other room. Instead of trying to turn over, Cry played with his phone in his hand, throwing it and catching it, twisting it in a circle, and locking himself out for 5 minutes just because he can.

 

The last one is a lie.

 

Who the fuck does that?

 

Soon Cry's phone buzzed in his hand. He unlocked his phone and read the message aloud. "Baby, you know that I miss you." 

 

He whispered a quiet, "goddammit." before messaging Russ back.

 

**_Russ please no._ **

 

_I WANT TO GET WITH U TONIGHT_

 

Cry sighed in frustration, before smiling like a japanese schoolgirl who just banged the hell out of their senpai and replying.

 

_**BUT I CANNOT RUSSY-BOO** _

 

Almost immediately, Russ shot back.

 

_AND THATS THE ISSUE_

 

_BOY YOU KNOW I MISS U, I JUST WANNA KISS U_

 

_**BUT I CAN'T RIGHT NOW SO KISS ME THRU THE PHONEEEEEEE** _

 

_KISS ME THRU THE PHONE, ILL SEE U LATER ONNNNNN_

 

_KISS ME THRU THE PHONEEEEEE KISS ME THRU THE PHONEEEE_

 

**_I'm gonna fucking murder you when I get home._ **

 

_Daddy likes ;)_

 

**_Call me, you adorable fuck._ **

 

Cry waited patiently for Russ. He never calls first, it's a rule between the two. Once he starts, he never stops. 

 

 

Russ doesn't call, and leaves him with a text instead.

 

_Will you kiss me thru the phone? ;)))_

 

**_OH MY GOD YOU FUCKBOY JUST CALL MEEEE I MISS YOUR VOICE ;'(_ **

 

_Youve only been gone for two days and we skyped before you "slept". Am I that amazing?_

 

**_What do I have to do to get you to call, do I have to call first?_ **

 

_Oh he'll no, Im calling._

 

Cry snorted at the way he mis-punctuated the words.

 

Soon a familiar ringtone softly rang its way to Cry's ears. 

 

Softly, no.

 

It was a shitty honking sound effect that Russ liked. 

Wanting to get rid of the noise quickly, Cry picked up.

 

"Help me." 

 

That was the first thing he said.

 

There was silence on the other line for a second, and it scared Cry until he realized that Russ was probably focusing on the background noise.

 

He heard the man chuckle. "You enjoying that?" Cry shook his head as if Russ could see him. "Fucking- no. Hell no. I hate it because Marzia is topping." Russ snorted and laughed loudly. Cry smiled and laughed gently with him. 

 

"That man is such a bottom, I'm not even surprised." Cry hummed in agreement. 

A couple seconds of silence were offered, but rejected by Russ. 

 

"So. What are you wearrrrring?" 

 

Cry made a raspberry.

 

"Are you serious right now?" 

 

"Yes. I am a professional phone-sex operator. What are you wearing? Are they black or red? That's hot." 

 

"What if I'm wearing nothing?"

Cry hears Russ lick his lips, exaggerating. 

"Hooooooooooooooooooot." 

Cry giggles, "You're so fucking weird, I love it. I'm wearing plaid boxers and one of YOUR shirts for Duck Game." 

 

Russ awes. "You missed me so much, and you knew that, so you stole my shirt. Does it still smell like me or did you get all your musk or shit on it?" 

 

Cry sniffed the shirts short sleeve. A small hint of cologne hits his nose.

 

"I smell that shitty cologne you like to wear." 

You can basically hear Russ' smile.

"Definently me, then." 

 

They both sigh in sync, causing Cry to smile. They stay in silence, which is embraced this time.  Cry starts to hate talking to the guy, he misses him so much he would cry himself to sleep again. Speaking of sleep, Cry yawns. It's a cute yawn though, not the loud obnoxious one.

 

"Go to sleep, you boop."  

 

Cry whines.

 

"I miss you." 

Russ sighs, shaking his head.

 

"You'll see me in literally a day." 

 

"But I want you now." 

 

"When you come back, you can have anything you want, you spoiled baby." Russ says in a 'fatherly' tone.

 

"Thank you daddddddd. What will you do to comfort me mentally until then? " 

 

Russ hums in reply, "I'll tell you what I would do if you were here. When you do come back, y'know?" 

 

Cry's head perks up in interest. He knew Russ wasn't good at these things. How would he do now when Cry actually needed it?

"Mmhm, tell me." Cry said angelic.

 

"Well... I'll start to when you get off your flight.

When you get off your flight, I'd bring your suitcase to the car and carry you at the same time, assuming you will probably be tuckered out. 

I'll put on your favourite CD in the car and let you listen to it until we get home. 

Once we get inside with your stuff, I'd have a bubble bath running for you while I organize your belongings.

When you'd finish your bath, I'd dry you off and let you put on your boxers. 

I'll lay you on our bed and kiss your forehead.

I'll then kiss both of your cheeks, mentioning how I love when your dimples when you smile.

I'll kiss your lips, saying how soft they feel.

I'll kiss that sweet spot on your neck, and maybe leave a hickey there, because I know you love it when I mark you mine.

I'll kiss your chest, the place I leave the most marks on because it's just a beautiful blank canvas waiting to be painted.

I'll kiss your tummy, just because it's so cute and slightly pudgy, making it the best.

I'll move back up to your arms and kiss them both, because I love the soft sign of stretch marks there, just to tell me you're healthy and living.

I'll kiss your hips, I love the way they curve just so perfectly.

I'll definently kiss your thighs, I'll even make hickeys there, for I know they're your most sensitive spots and I love them.

The last place I'll kiss is your shins, for they are the place where you get the most bruises. I'll make sure not to miss any spot.

After I finish all of that, I'll tell you how much I love you and how you make me so happy and how special you are to me. Hell, I'll even tell you now.

I love you so much, I'd tattoo it on my forehead.

I'd ask Cheyenne for makeup to cover it up, though. I don't want someone to think I'm insane because I'm a tall guy with a forehead full of ink, I think you'd do the same if you were six two."

Cry giggled. "I understand, and I uhh... I love you, too. Very very very very very very very VERY much. If you don't do all those things when I come home, I'm punching your dick in the most loving manner I can." 

 

"please don't baby." 

 

Cry laughed a bit louder than he should've, and he noticed the noises had stopped and the door in the back was closed. He noticed the pugs were now laying on their own beds near the television in the living room. 

 

"Ahh, fuck. What time is it for you, Russ?" 

 

"9:20pm." 

 

"We both need to go sleepy boopy, hmm?" 

Russ sighed. 

"I guess we do."

 

Cry giggled, "You know, it's technically my birthday right now..." 

 

"What does that have to do with anything? Congratulations, you're becoming an old fuck like me." 

Cry whined.

"Will I get b-day butt touching stuff when I get back, too?"

"Of course you will, sugar. I love you."

 

"I love you, too. Bye bye." 

"Happy birthday, my prince."

 

Cry regretfully hung up, to then fall asleep without the sound of Felix getting his ass pounded by someone who's less than twice his weight.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I DIDN'T REALLY PUT ANYTHING INTO THIS  
> I JUT IMPROVISED THE WHOLE TIME  
> SORRY  
> I THINK  
> IDK  
> <3  
> CRY IS TWENTY SEVEN NOW, IT'S CRAZY FOR ME.  
> I'VE BEEN WATCHING HIM SINCE 2012 AND IT'S JUST... WOW.  
> HE'S SICK AS WELL, AND I WAS VERY CLOSE TO SOBBING ON HIS MOST RECENT CRY TALKS VIDEO.  
> IM KIND OF RAMBLING NOW. I JUST WANT THE SWEET LAMB TO BE OKAY :'C.
> 
> MORE TO COME.


End file.
